What If?
by Rain's Song
Summary: Dovewing and Tigerheart had mated before splitting up? Everything would change. New drama, new stories, and new twists. Rated T for possible violence and kitting.
1. Chapter 1

_What if..? Tigerheart and Dovewing mated before separating? Everything would change, wouldn't it? Find out in this new story, drama, and twist on a classic love. Starts in the beginning of Sign of the Moon. _

I looked into the starry night sky, listening. I could hear the trees swaying in the breeze, the snores of Brackenfur, Firestar hunting late in the night with Sandstorm, and even the other Clans heavy breathing as the night went on. Pride soared through me. _I'm a warrior now._ I could go on border patrols, hunt without asking my mentor, and most importantly, I would protect my Clan. _You already have, _a small voice reminded me. _You do every day._ I pushed the thought away. I wouldn't let thinking about the prophecy to ruin my first night as a warrior. All I wanted was to bask in the pride I had for my Clan.

I watched the sky slowly evolve from midnight until dawn. I saw Ivypool's eyes flutter and I poked her in the rib. She jumped, throwing her tail over her mouth to stop her from breaking her oath of silence. My whiskers twitching in amusement, I continued my watch until patches of pink began spotting the sky. I shivered in the pre-dawn air, just then noticing the cold. I stifled a yawn and swayed on my paws.

The brambles of the warrior's den shook slightly, and Lionblaze padded out. "Good morning," he mumbled sleepily as we approached us. "You must be asleep on your paws. It's dawn, your watch is over." I tilted my head questioningly to the side. He seemed to understand. "Yes, you can speak now, but don't be too loud. The queens won't thank you for waking up the kits so early." We nodded and headed towards the warrior's den.

With some difficulty, we found two nests and curled up against each other. "Goodnight, Dovewing," Ivypool murmured, only half awake.

"Goodnight, Ivypool," I murmured back. _StarClan, keep her safe,_ I thought fervently as I realized her dreams wouldn't be nearly as peaceful or safe as mine. Before I drifted off to sleep, Tigerheart popped unexpectedly into my mind. He would be in the DarkForest, too, I knew. My heart ached slightly, but I forced it from my thoughts. I was a warrior now. I knew where my loyalties lay, with ThunderClan. I could trust my Clan, I could rely on them. I owed them everything. Tigerheart had betrayed me, and I knew now that I could never trust him again. _I made the right decision, _I thought determinedly._ I don't miss that lying furball at all._ _My Clan comes first. It always has. It always will. _I felt a sudden rush of pride. As I finally fell into unconsciousness, Tigerheart was still on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dovewing's P.O.V.:

Dawn light fluttered through the brambles, splashing my fur with a small amount of warmth. It had been a few dawns since my warrior ceremony, but the excitement hadn't worn off yet. _I'm a warrior,_ I thought incredulously. I looked over at my sister, who was sleeping calmly. Her eyes were closed, and her breaths were deep and steady. _She can't be in the Dark Forest right now, _I decided after a moment. _She's too peaceful. _I felt a twinge of relief. I was proud of her for being brave enough to spy on the most twisted cats in Clan history, but I didn't like the idea of her risking her life every time she shut her eyes. I pressed my nose to her flank softly and left the den.

The air was cold and crisp in the camp. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was pink. I took a deep breath and extended my senses all throughout ThunderClan territory. It was safe. No cat outside the camp was in our territory. I heard the brambles quiver and turned around to see Brambleclaw padding out into the clearing. His eyes widened a little in surprise when he saw me. "You're up early," he noted.

"I just woke up," I explained. He nodded.

"Will you go fetch Dustpelt, Cinderheart, and Ivypool?" he asked me. I nodded and reentered the warrior's den.

"Dustpelt?" I whispered, walking over to his side. "Dustpelt?" He didn't stir. With a sigh I poked with my tail. The tom's eyes opened and he growled irritably.

"Can't a cat get any sleep around here?" Dustpelt grumbled.

"Brambleclaw wants you," I told him, not bothering to answer his question.

"Is it dawn?" came Cinderheart's sleepy voice.

"Yes," I answered, turning to face her. "Brambleclaw wants you, too." She nodded sleepily, and did as she was told. Dustpelt followed her.

"Ivypool?" I murmured in my sister's ear. "Wake up. It's dawn." She jumped a little and her eyes fluttered open. "It's dawn," I repeated. "Brambleclaw wants you."

"Okay," she replied shakily. Her eyes seemed to echo some distant fear.

"Did you go to the Dark Forest?" I asked her in a low voice. _Please say no. Please say no.._

"Of course," she sighed. Without another word, she padded out into the clearing. I sighed and did the same.

Brambleclaw nodded as we joined him. "Dustpelt, I want you to lead this patrol. Be especially aware of ShadowClan's borders. Be careful, though. I don't want any skirmishes on the border if we can avoid it." Dustpelt nodded and signaled for us to follow him out of the thorn barrier. My heart leaped a little. What if we _did _confront a ShadowClan patrol? What if Tigerheart was in it? _Then I'll fight like every other cat, _I told myself. _The Clan comes first._ _He betrayed me. He lied to me. He said he loved me, but he never did. I don't miss him at all. _ I pushed Tigerheart from my mind and forced my mind on the patrol.

It seemed I had worried over nothing, though. The ShadowClan markers were stronger than usual, but when we investigated the border, there wasn't a cat in sight. We headed back before sun-high.

"Let's hunt," Dustpelt decided. "It's been a long patrol."

I licked my lips, my stomach rumbling. "Good," I purred. "I'm starving!"

Ivypool pushed me playfully with her head. "How are you hungry?" she joked. "You're becoming more plump by the day! Just how many mice have you been eating?" I growled playfully and jumped on her.

Cinderheart purred. "Some cats just don't lose as much weight during leaf-bare," she said. "I wish I was like that!"

I was taken off guard for a moment. I hadn't been eating more than usual. In fact, I had been eating less. My stomach had been cramping uncomfortably over the last few nights, and so I took care to how much food I ate. I had taken my discomfort as a sign of hunger, or even excitement from being a new warrior. I felt something give a kick from within me.

_Oh no, _I thought. _I couldn't be…_

"Are we going to stand here and chat all day, or are we going to hunt?" Dustpelt growled.

"Keep your fur on," Cinderheart purred. "We're coming." I took a step back from Ivypool, panic rising inside me.

"Are you okay, Dovewing?" Ivypool cut into my thoughts. I looked up at my sister. _No, _I wanted to tell her. _Something is wrong, terribly wrong!_ But with Cinderheart and Dustpelt watching, I simply said, "Yeah. I'm just hungry. Let's hunt." In all honesty, I had never felt any farther from hunger than at that moment. I couldn't even begin to think about forcing down food down my throat.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _I felt another kick.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the short chapter, guys. Chapter 4 should be longer. _

Chapter 3

Tigerstar's P.O.V.:

Everything was going perfectly. I watched with shrewd, all-seeing eyes as my Clan of sorts trained. I was using the Clan's greatest strength and twisting it into their weakness. I was taking some of their strongest warriors and slowly turning their loyalties to me and away from their Clans. The warriors, of course, had weaknesses, but I was already well-aware of this. Their weaknesses were turned into advantages. My plan was perfect. There were only a few cats that could ruin it for me. With that my slight pride vanished into more bitterness. Luckily for me, I had more than one trick to get them out of my fur, or at least enough so that they wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

For one, I had Ivypool. I knew how much Dovewing relied on her, trusted her…and in vain. Ivypool was playing the part well, I knew. Then again, I could never really _trust _any of them. If they could betray their own Clans, they could betray me, but I considered it highly unlikely. The bitterness we had built up in them against their own homes was working the plan _for_ us.

And then, there was Dovewing. She was one of the Three- the only cats that could possibly pose a threat to me. If I could break them, the battle would be practically won. Once again, weakness came to my aid. I knew Dovewing's weakness, and I knew how to break her. Yes, I thought in satisfaction. Things were going rather smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dovewing's P.O.V:

"Ivypool," I whispered in a trembling voice. "I need to speak to you." The sun had finally set and the Clan was settling down as the last bits of dusk faded into black. The place I had called home for so long suddenly seemed strange and sinister. I felt like a stranger to myself. Everything had changed so quickly…

Ivypool's eyes glistened in concern, as they had since that morning after border patrol. "Okay," she murmured. She stood up and stepped away from the fresh-kill pile. We padded toward the entrance tunnel and Brackenfur, who was on watch, gave us a questioning look.

"Where are you two going?" he asked curiously.

"We're going hunting," Ivypool responded cheerfully. I tried to look excited.

"Good luck," Brackenfur said. "StarClan knows we can't have too much fresh-kill."

After we got through the tunnel, Ivypool's cheerful expression died away. She knew this was serious. We walked in silence until we reached the heart of the territory. We found a great oak tree and sat down by its gnarled roots. I stared down at my shivering paws, feeling Ivypool's eyes, but refusing to meet them. Fear gripped my chest like claws. I felt as if I could hardly breathe. What was I going to say? She knew about Tigerheart, but this…this was something entirely different.

"Dovewing, please," Ivypool burst out after a moment. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't bear seeing you like this." Her voice was pleading. "You're my sister. You can tell me anything."

My heart skipped a beat as I finally met her gaze. I felt yet another kick in my stomach that seemed to be encouraging me. I took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Ivypool, I think I'm expecting." Another kick. "Ivypool, I…I'm having kits." I looked away.

There was a pause and then Ivypool was suddenly pressed against me, her tail draped over my shoulders. "Oh, Dovewing!" she breathed. "You must be so scared."

"I am," I admitted. "I'm terrified."

"Are they…Are they his?"

"Yes, they're Tigerheart's kits," I answered.

"Are you going to tell him?"

I thought of his eyes, his bright amber eyes. "Yes, of course I will," I meowed firmly. "He has a right to know." _Even if he doesn't love me. Even if he doesn't care for the kits. _

"You're right," Ivypool agreed softly.

"What will I tell the Clan?" My voice shrunk.

"Queens don't have to reveal their mates," my sister reminded me gently. "ThunderClan is under a great deal of pressure. Revealing your secret will help no one." I flinched, guilt seeping through me. She went on, "But what _will_ help our Clan are kits that will grow to be strong warriors."

"You're right," I breathed.

"They will be beautiful kits, you know," she purred softly.

Broad shoulders, tabby striped, and amber eyes ran through my mind. "Yes," I realized, pride trickling through me. For the first time, my fear began to shrink slightly. "They will."


	5. Chapter 5

_So alot of you guys have been anticipating Tigerheart's reaction, right? Well now, the wait is over. I hope you like it. Enjoy. :) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Dovewing's P.O.V.:

"Where's Jayfeather?" Bumblestripe wondered impatiently. "We're going to be late for the Gathering." I looked towards the sky, where the full moon was beginning to rise. My heart gave a leap. Tonight would be my first Gathering as a warrior and the night I'd tell Tigerheart about our kits. My stomach was twisting itself in knots. My paws worked into the ground anxiously.

"He'll be here soon," Firestar replied patiently. "He's making sure Briarlight finished her exercises."

"There he is!" Sorreltail meowed, pointing with her tail at the gray tabby as he came dashing towards us.

"Sorry," Jayfeather panted. "We started the stretches late tonight."

Firestar looked at the moon. "It's alright, Jayfeather, but we'll need to hurry if we are to make it on time." He nodded and signaled for the cats to follow him out the gorse tunnel. We sprinted through the night, a bitter cold wind biting through our fur. My thoughts, as they had so often lately, drifted back to Tigerheart. Would he be angry at my revelation? Would he even care? What if he wasn't even at the Gathering? As we ran onto the shore of the lake, I realized Jayfeather was racing steadily beside me. It was sometimes impossible to believe he was blind. I suddenly felt as though something was sorting through my mind. I flinched and forced myself to focus on the stars.

After a moment, I snapped so only he could hear, "Stop it."

He was silent for a moment before retorting quietly, "What are you trying to hide, Dovewing?"

"Nothing," I retorted with a lie. "I happen to like the privacy of my own thoughts."

He snorted. "I'll believe that when hedgehogs fly," he muttered before speeding up.

We finally emerged on the island. All the ThunderClan cats were panting, their breath coming out in icy clouds. I breathed a sigh of relief. We weren't the last ones. The only other cats in the clearing were ShadowClan. My heart sped up as I scanned the clearing for the familiar tabby pelt. At last I spotted it and snuck behind a bush. I crept along, keeping well hidden until I was near enough that Tigerheart could hear me. "Tigerheart!" I hissed from behind the cover of leaves. "Come here. I need to talk to you!"

Tigerheart turned in surprise. "Dovewing?" he whispered, pushing his way past the bracken and holly. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I answered as he came into the shelter of the bush. "I need to talk to you," I repeated. His face lit up in hope.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked, padding over to me. "Is everything alright?"

I swallowed hard. What was I going to say? What if he really _did _get angry? I stared at my paws, subdued panic that had been building throughout the last few days beginning to rise to the surface. My mind was blank; I couldn't think of the right words. I couldn't find my voice.

"Dovewing?" Tigerheart prompted, beginning to look worried. "Please, I need to know wha-"

"I'm expecting," I blurted out, glancing at him. "I'm having our kits." He froze and I looked away. "Look, I know you're angry-"

Before I could finish, Tigerheart was pressed against me, a deep purr rumbling in his throat. "Angry?" he managed to breath between purrs. "I…I…This is the happiest I've ever felt, Dovewing."

"So, you're okay with this?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course," he meowed, sounding shocked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought you'd be angry. I didn't think you'd want my kits after the things I said to you," I admitted.

"Dovewing," he began, the purr dying away, "look at me." I looked up into his soft amber eyes. "I will always love you. _Always._" I put my head on his shoulder, my heart feeling suddenly light and elated.

"I love you, too," I breathed, twining my tail with his. "Our kits will be as strong and brave as you."

"And as beautiful and sweet as you," he purred, licking my ear. I looked up at the sky and realized the stars had never looked so bright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tigerstar's P.O.V.:

I gazed down at the two cats as they purred and twined tails. "He's too soft," growled Hawkfrost as he padded up beside me. His blue eyes blazed and he gave a distainful sniff. "He should be using her to _our _advantage, to help in _our _war, but instead, he's cooing over her like a kit!"

"I know," I replied coldly, my gaze still fixed on Tigerheart. His eyes were shining in delight as he pressed against Dovewing. The couple stared into each other's eyes lovingly. I knew, of course, this is how he would react, but it was still revolting that a Dark Forest warrior could act like this. "But that will change soon."

Hawkfrost glanced at me in surprise. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I took my eyes of Tigerheart and looked at my son. "I always knew my destiny was great. I never dreamed of stooping down to the level of a medicine cat," I told my son quietly, "but I can read the stars all the same."

He snorted. "What does that have to do with anything?" he hissed.

"Everything!" I growled furiously. "The more I look, the clearer it is that trouble lies ahead for ThunderClan…especially Dovewing. Her trials will come to our aid. Tigerheart may be soft now, but things will change shortly."

"What sort of trouble?" my son questioned. "How will it help us?"

"You will see in time, my son," I replied, my cold eyes returning to the two cats. "You will see in time…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

"Here," I meowed, pushing a few leaves of tansy towards Brackenfur. "This should help your cough. If your throat gets any worse, come back and I'll fetch you some honey."

"You should save these for other cats-" His protest was interrupted by a fit of coughs. "-for cats who need them," he finished with a pant.

I rolled my eyes. "Brackenfur, _you _need them," I retorted. "The last thing I need is for this to turn into green cough. I don't think I'd have enough catnip if it started spreading around the camp." Brackenfur gave another choking cough before I heard his tongue lap against the herbs obediently. I paused for a moment, then went on, "And no warrior duties for you today, either. The best way to heal is to rest."

"But-"

"No," I interrupted firmly. "You're lucky I'm not keeping you in my den for the night." Brackenfur sighed. I could feel the guilt bubbling inside him. I went on more gently, "Every cat wants to help their Clan, but the only way you can help for today is to _rest. _If this gets worse, it could spread, and you wouldn't want your Clan mates getting sick, would you?"

"You're right, Jayfeather," he meowed. I felt his mind relax a little.

"If it gets any worse, come talk to me," I told him.

"I will," he promised, his voice floating back towards me as he padded out of the medicine cat den.

I began to tidy the floor, sweeping away dust with my tail. My mind began to drift back to the previous night at the Gathering. ShadowClan was still frosty with us, and leaf bare was making the Clan cats hungry and irritable, but that was not what was bothering me. Dovewing was hiding something. I had felt the fear and anxiety that was boiling inside her. She had been so defensive about it, too. I could tell that something was bothering her, something she obviously didn't want me to know about. But what was it?

"Jayfeather," came a voice. I turned my blind eyes towards the sound. "There's something you should know." I blinked in surprise as Dovewing's scent floated towards me. Fear was coming off her in trembling waves. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Briarlight is visiting with Mousefur," I replied. "Here's as good a place as any."

Dovewing's padded over to me. "The other night at the Gathering," she began in a whisper, "you were right. I _was _hiding something." She took a deep breath. I waited patiently for her to continue. "You're part of the prophecy, too. We're in this war together. You have a right o know this. You can look," she said at last, "but please, don't be too angry. I know what I did was wrong, but please don't judge me too harshly." I felt as the mental barrier she had placed in her mind began to fall. I gave a nod, and pushed around through her thoughts.

Immediately I was swept away in a world of memory. _The moon was shining, and a slightly younger Dovewing was sitting alone in an abandoned Twoleg shelter. Another cat padded in. "There you are," Dovepaw purred. Tigerheart stepped into view. _

_The setting changed. Dovepaw was sitting in camp, her eyes on her paws. Ivypaw's name was being whispered throughout the Clan. "..can't believe they would do this!" came Ferncloud's furious whisper. "Who would keep an apprentice captive over a few leaves?" Guilt was pulsing from Dovepaw. _This is all my fault, _Dovepaw was thinking. _If I hadn't been with Tigerheart, none of this would have happened.

_Again, everything changed. Ivypool and Dovewing were sitting alone in the heart of the territory. The sky was black, and stars dotted the sky. "I'm having kits," came Dovewing's shaking voice. _

"_Are they…are they his?" came Ivypool's voice._

"_Yes, they're Tigerheart's," Dovewing answered. I could feel her terror._

I was suddenly back in the present. I staggered a little from the sudden change of time. "I left him after what happened to Ivypool," she murmured quietly. "But just the other day, I realized something wasn't right. Something was happening inside me." Her voice began to tremble, "I'm so sorry."

I waited for the anger to pulse through me, but it didn't. Instead, hauntingly familiar green eyes flashed through my mind. How could I be mad, when I myself had felt the same way? I had felt the urge to leave the Clans behind, to stay with Half Moon forever and never turn back. I knew how Dovewing was feeling in a way. Her heart had been broken, and she had to leave someone she loved behind. So had I.

I licked her ear sympathetically. A jolt of surprise shook Dovewing. "It's alright," I murmured in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "Lionblaze and I will help you. You're not alone."

Though I didn't notice at the time, somewhere out in the distance, a cat began to cough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dovewing's P.O.V.:

I padded back into camp, panting. It had been over a moon since the Gathering, and the rumors that had flown around camp afterwards were starting to die down. My pregnancy was becoming for obvious every day. Every cat in ThunderClan knew I would be moving to the nursery soon. "That was a good patrol," came Lionblaze's voice. "Thank StarClan we caught some fresh-kill."

"We had good hunting for a border patrol," I agreed, glancing at the squirrel and sparrow we caught. It wasn't much, but it would feed the elders, at least.

I wasn't feeling right, today, though. My breath was coming unevenly and I felt exhausted. The leaf-bare cold was also making my throat dry and achy. _Perhaps this is part of expecting kits, _I thought wearily.

Sorreltail glanced at me in concern. "Maybe you should rest," she suggested gently.

"I'm fine," I insisted, trying to calm my breathing. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Sorreltail's right," Lionblaze cut in. "You look exhausted."

"Honestly, I'm okay-" a yawn broke me off. My eyes suddenly felt rather heavy. I felt a tickle in my throat and coughed to clear it.

"Come on," meowed Lionblaze, leading me towards the warriors den. "Think about the kits," he whispered so only I could hear. "Tigerheart would want you to keep care of yourself." I could still hardly believe how supportive Lionblaze and Jayfeather had been. I had expected them to be furious.

I nodded sleepily, my paws feeling like large stones, and settled down in a nest. Despite my longing to sleep, I couldn't. I was shaking too hard to drift into unconsciousness. Since I found out about the kits, exhaustion had gnawed at me, but this…this was different. I gave a small cough and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

A string of coughs woke me forcefully. I was freezing. Was it really this cold? The sun was still high in the sky, but it felt like the coldest night. Another painful spasm of coughs shook my body. I tried to stand up, but the world began to spin madly. _What's wrong with me?_ My throat screaming in objection, I gave into yet another fit of coughing.

"That sounds terrible," said Cloudtail, who had been napping. He lifted his head off his paws and continued, "Maybe you should see Jayfeather."

"I would," I meowed hoarsely, "but I can't move."

Cloudtail's eyes widened in concern. "I'll fetch him," he offered, dashing out of the den. A chill ran down my back and more coughs wracked my body.

A few moments later, Cloudtail was rushing back with the medicine cat. After a quick inspection, Jayfeather murmured grimly, "Green cough."

My eyes stretched in horror. "But what about-" More coughs. "-the kits?" The question hung in the air icily, answered only by a chilling silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ivypool's P.O.V.

The entire Clan, including me, was in a state of panic. Every time we heard a cough, we would wince or jump, startled. Briarlight had been moved to the elder's den to make room for the sick cats. So far only two cats had fallen victim to green cough, Brackenfur and Dovewing, my sister. I winced and instinctively glanced toward the medicine den. As much as I'd tried, I wasn't allowed to visit her. I began to pace in frustration. I couldn't help her; I couldn't fight this for her; I wasn't even allowed to s_ee_ her!

I closed my eyes momentarily, my thoughts drifting back to just a few days before. I had been helping clean the nursery when Sorreltail had padded into the den. "Hello!" she meowed warmly, nodding to each of us in greeting.

"Hello, Sorreltail! What brings you to the nursery today?" greeted Ferncloud, touching noses with Sorreltail.

"Well, I've just finished a patrol with Dovewing," she had begun. "I think it's high time she made a nest in the nursery." She sat down and started grooming herself.

"I agree," Ferncloud had meowed fervently. "She must be exhausted! She's much too close to kitting to be performing warrior duties."

"I think so, too," I had put in.

"Then it's settled," Daisy had announced. "Let's go fetch her, Ivypool." I had nodded and followed her to the warriors' den. We both froze at the mouth of the den when we spotted Jayfeather bending over a wheezing Dovewing.

"Green cough," Jayfeather had murmured grimly. I had felt the world turn upside down. _Oh no..!_

I opened my eyes, returning to the present, when I felt a tail draping over my shoulders. I jumped in surprise as I met the striking emerald eyes of my leader. They were glowing compassionately. "She will be okay," he meowed softly. "StarClan is watching over her."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Jayfeather is keeping good care of her-" Firestar was interrupted suddenly by the gray tabby himself.

Jayfeather ran out of the medicine den, his eyes filled with terror. The entire Clan seemed to freeze at the sight of their medicine cat. Birchfall, who had been sharing a squirrel with Whitewing, paused mid-bite. The elders sat up from where they were sunning in the fading light. Graystripe looked up from a hushed conversation with Brambleclaw. My heart dropped.

"Someone fetch Leafpool!" he yowled. "Dovewing's kits are coming early!" From where we stood, still as rocks, we could all hear the hoarse screech of my sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

"Dovewing's kits are coming early!" I screeched before turning tail and dashing back to the medicine cat den. Dovewing was panting scathingly. Without hesitation, I threw myself to the stash of herbs and collected all the medicine used for regular kitting mothers, adding feverfew and borage to fight her fever. I knew it might not be enough. Dovewing wasn't _just _kitting. She had a case of green cough that had been worsening steadily over the past few days. Giving birth in this condition could easily turn deadly. _We need catmint, _I thought desperately.

"What can I do to help?" breathed Leafpool, who was suddenly beside me.

"Give these herbs to Dovewing," I instructed, pushing the herbs over to her frantically. "Then go tell Brightheart to check again in the abandoned twoleg nest for catmint."

"Okay," she responded briskly. We both knew that any hope of finding the precious herb would be in vain, but we had to try. It was our only option. We padded back to Dovewing's side quickly. I put my paw on her belly and felt her body writhe in pain.

"Here, eat as much as you can," Leafpool meowed softly to Dovewing.

As I heard Dovewing's tongue lap unwillingly at the herbs, I turned to face Brackenfur. "I'm sorry," I meowed, "but you're going to have to stay here for the kitting." I felt Brackenfur's panic and fear for his Clan mate.

"It's fine, Jayfeather," he wheezed weakly. I whipped back around towards Dovewing. She was moaning quietly, exhaustion already tugging at her.

"Stay strong," I murmured to the she-cat.

"I'll fetch Brightheart and give her your instructions," Leafpool called. I heard her rushing out of the den.

"I'm already so tired," Dovewing admitted hoarsely. "How am I going to do this? Will I be strong enough?"

"You will," I meowed firmly. "Think of the kits. They're depending on you. Eat the rest of your herbs; they will give you strength and bring down your fever. We're going to get you through this, Dovewing."

"Thank you," she murmured faintly. She gasped in a sudden bout of pain and I listened as her claws dug into the soft earth.

"Do you want a stick for when the pain comes?" I offered.

"I doubt I'll have the strength to even bite down," she coughed. Heat was radiating from her, the fever obviously rising. I snatched some moss and dampened it in the pool next to her nest before gently settling it on her forehead. I then sat down, holding my forepaw on her stomach for what felt like hours, just listening to her ragged breathing. Doubt and fear flooded through my mind for a moment. What if we lost her? What about the prophecy? What would happen to the Clan without her? I pushed the thoughts away stubbornly. This was no time to think. There was only time to act.

I sat patiently until at last Leafpool returned with Brightheart. I waited grimly for the news. "There is no catmint," Brightheart said, sounding defeated. I sighed.

"We'll have to ask another Clan," I decided firmly.

"We can't leave Dovewing, though," Leafpool objected. "Only a medicine cat would be greeted into other Clans without claws, and we both know you're not going to leave her like this."

I clawed the ground in frustration. "What will we do then?" I hissed.

"We can do nothing but wait," she replied. "Once Dovewing's has her kits, we'll go fetch some catmint. Perhaps RiverClan would be willing to share, if we explain the situation."

I sighed. "I suppose that's all we can do," I admitted, turning my blind eyes back to Dovewing. We sat in silence, except for the moans and harsh breathing of the sick cats. I stood up only to check on Brackenfur.

"It's moonhigh," Brightheart meowed at last. Dovewing had been in labor since dusk.

Dovewing's breath suddenly became quicker. Her stomach trembled under my paws. "The first kit is coming!" I announced, both relieved and fearful. _Please, StarClan let this be quick. Dovewing can't take much longer. _

The queen's body shook and I could feel that she was in immense pain, but she had no energy left to yowl. "Just a bit longer," I encouraged. "They'll be out soon."

The first cat soon slipped out, a tom. I cut the sac and pushed him gently towards Leafpool. "Lick," I commanded. Shortly after the first, came the second and third kits. One was another tom and the other a she-kit.

We were all licking madly, trying to keep the kits alive. "Let me see, them," Dovewing murmured at last, as I went to check on her. I was surprised to find she was still conscious, but I knew that would only last so long.

"Have you eaten all your herbs?" I asked first.

"Yes," she answered feebly. "I ate every leaf. I'm so tired, Jayfeather, so very tired. I don't know how I held on so long. I don't know how much longer I will hold on. Just please, let me see my kits."

"Alright," I agreed. I grabbed the she-kit by her scruff and set her down by the queen. Leafpool and Brightheart did the same for the two toms.

"The kits aren't strong enough to move to Dovewing," Leafpool whispered fearfully so only I could hear. My heart missed a beat. I nodded to show I had heard before nosing each kit towards their mother's stomach.

Dovewing began to purr weakly. "Oh, my kits, you are so beautiful," she managed to meow. "I will name you Lakekit, little she-kit." Her voice was becoming more and more quiet. "And you, little tom, I will call you Stripedkit for your tabby pelt. As for you, my youngest kit, I will name you Marshkit." I felt the memories of Tigerheart that were flashing through her mind as she proudly named her kits. She purred feebly once more before I felt her consciousness fade away into dreams. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive…for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

I ran through the forest, hardly noticing the cold. I could only hope that Dovewing could stay alive in the time it took me to fetch the catmint. I let my senses guide me through the icy night towards RiverClan. The scent of fish was growing stronger, and I picked up my pace. What if I didn't make it back in time? What if there was no catmint in _any _of the Clans? I gulped. Without that herb, I was sure that the queen would die. I ran faster still.

"Halt!" yowled a voice suddenly. RiverClan's scent was overwhelming by now. I had crossed over there borders. I skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into the cat that had spoken. "Well, well, well," the voice hissed. "It looks like ThunderClan is trying to play tricks again." I recognized the cat's meow to be that of Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy. I sniffed the air. There was an entire patrol with him. _Oh great. This is just wonderful, _I thought in annoyance.

"Yes, ThunderClan sends blind medicine cats to over-throw an entire Clan," I retorted scathingly.

"Shut up!" another voice snarled- Mintfur. "There are probably more warriors coming-"

"Stop being such a mouse-brain," I snapped, in no mood to deal with the furball. They were taking time I didn't have. "I need to speak with Mothwing _now. _It's urgent."

"Do you think we can trust him, Reedwhisker?" Mintfur demanded.

"Of course we can, mouse-brain! He's a medicine cat. Don't you think he would have at least _tried _to be a little sneakier, if he was truly trying to invade our territory?" Petalfur snapped before Reedwhisker could respond. Mintfur growled, but said no more.

I could feel Reedwhisker's hesitation. At last he said, "Alright, but don't try any funny business. We're not afraid to use our claws." I nodded and followed the patrol back to camp. _Can't you go any faster? _I wanted to snarl. I held my tongue. I was in no position to anger these cats.

Finally we pushed our way through camp. "Wait here," Reedwhisker instructed. "Stay with him, Mintfur." I listened as Mintfur sat dutifully beside me and thrust his muzzle into my face. I could feel his breath crawling down my fur.

I hissed in irritation. "Do you really think I would be dumb enough to try attacking your camp, blind, with no training, and with everybody watching me?" I hissed, lashing my tail.

"I don't know," he snarled. "ThunderClan cats are mouse-brains sometimes." I dug my claws into the ground. Where was Mothwing?

"Reedwhisker said you needed to talk to me?" Mothwing meowed, finally settling down next to me. "What's the problem?"

I turned my body towards her and began, "We have a queen with green cough. She gave birth tonight, and lived- barely. We have no catmint anywhere on our territory."

She paused. "I'm guessing that you came here to ask us for some, then?" she murmured.

"Yes," I replied. "We had no other option."

"We don't have much," she meowed apologetically. "It might be just enough to get my own Clan through this leaf-bare."

"Please," I pleaded. "It's hard enough for any Clan mate to die, but Dovewing is a _queen. _She has just kitted. She is weak and I doubt she'll have the strength to fight this much longer without catmint. Without her, the kits will die, too."

Silence stretched on for a long moment. "Alright," she agreed at last. "I can't give you much, but I can spare a few stems." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much," I meowed gratefully. "That's all I can ask."

Soon, with the sweet herb in my mouth, I was racing back home. _StarClan let this be enough! _I thought frantically.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ivypool's P.O.V.:

Murmurs of relief were being spread among camp as the cats finally went to their dens. All anyone could talk about the catmint. Jayfeather had gotten the catmint! The Clan's anxiety was finally ebbed enough for sleep.

Since dusk, when Dovewing had begun her kitting, the Clan had been strung in such tight suspense, that even the tiniest rustle of leaves made a cat jump. Green cough was deadly. Kitting was dangerous. Catmint was a necessity that we were lacking. The combination of it all was overwhelming. The part that had scared me the most was the silence. Didn't cats screech in pain while giving birth? Didn't they moan and scream? Dovewing didn't. She had yowled out once at the beginning, but after that, an eerie silence had fallen. Did she really have no strength to yowl? She had been kitting, for StarClan's sake! Yes, she had been kitting… She had been kitting with green cough.

Finally, though, we were able to lay our paws on the one known cure for green cough: catmint. Every cat in ThunderClan was over-come with joy at the sight of it. They believed it would save Dovewing, that she was now safely out of harm's way. I lashed my tail. Didn't they see? Catmint could cure _green cough. _It couldn't give my sister back the strength she had lost while kitting. And if she wasn't strong enough, no amount of catmint would save her.

I stalked over to the medicine cat den, knowing that what I felt was not truly anger; it was fear. I thrust my head in the den and looked down at my sister. Her breathing was irregular and so soft you could scarcely hear it. Her eyes were closed, and she was clearly unconscious. Her kits were nuzzled up against her stomach. One was a dark tabby tom, one a gray striped she-kit, and the last was a grayish brown tom. They, too, appeared to be sleeping.

"Leave, Ivypool," meowed Jayfeather, noticing my presence. "I don't have enough catmint to save you if you get sick as well." He turned his blind eyes away from me and towards my sister and the kits.

"No," I growled defiantly. "I am here to see Dovewing, and I am not leaving until I do so."

"You see her," he retorted. "Now leave."

"No!" I hissed. "I have the right to see her! I am her sister! And if…if she leaves tonight, I don't want to know she went without me telling her goodbye." Jayfeather hesitated.

"Fine," he sighed after a moment. "But you're not staying here all night. I made Leafpool and Brightheart leave, too," he meowed firmly.

"Fine," I replied, settling next to my sister. I gazed down at the kits. "How beautiful," I murmured. I nudged one with my nose and it flopped over. It didn't even resist. _Oh, no! This isn't happening… _I nudged the other kits softly as well. The responses of each were identical. I stared down at the three unmoving bundles, my heart seeming to have frozen to my rib cage.

"Jayfeather," I whispered numbly. "Why are they so cold?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Surprise P.O.V.:

I watched, unseen, near the medicine cat den as Ivypool, Jayfeather, and Leafpool carried the three limp bundles across camp. The Clan, now wide awake once more, was devastated. "How could StarClan let this happen?" Ferncloud was wailing. Daisy rushed to her side and tried to calm the devastated she-cat.

"Dovewing doesn't even know what happened," meowed Graystripe mournfully. "She will wake up, not even realizing why her kits aren't by her side."

"Losing a kit is terrible," agreed Millie in a quiet voice. Blossomfall glared at her from across the clearing as if to say, _Briarlight isn't dead, mouse brain! _

Firestar's head was bowed, his tail twined with Sandstorm's. "StarClan help her," he murmured.

Wails of grief and murmurs of despair were being passed throughout the camp. Even the kits were awake, their eyes wide in confusion. "But Poppyfrost," meowed Cherrykit desperately, "the kits aren't _really _gone, are they? They're just sleeping, right?"

Poppyfrost looked down at her kit sadly. "They are with StarClan now," she whispered soothingly. _That's what you think, _I thought deviously. The small kit pressed closely to her mother's side, looking afraid.

My tail curled in satisfaction. Not only would we break Dovewing, we would break ThunderClan, too. I padded into the medicine den, where the spirits of the three kits were nudging their mother pleadingly. "Wake up, Mother," begged Lakekit. "We're scared! Why has everybody left the den?"

"Yes, please, Mother!" wailed Stripedkit.

"Why can't she hear us?" demanded Marshkit.

I walked up to the kits' side. "Hello, young ones," I meowed gently.

They jumped in surprise. Lakekit's striking blue eyes widened in confusion. Stripedkit's tabby pelt trembled. After a moment, Marshkit bravely growled, "Who are you? And what's wrong with our mother?"

"I am Hawkfrost," I meowed.

"You smell funny," Stripedkit mused, sniffing the air.

"Yes, you don't smell like our mother at all!" agreed Lakekit.

"I am not from this part of the woods," I explained. "I have come to take you to StarClan."

"What's StarClan?" wondered Lakekit.

"It's a beautiful place," I explained, feigning a gentle tone. "There is an endless supply of warm milk and it never grows cold there."

"It sounds wonderful!" exclaimed Marshkit. "Is Mother coming with us?" The three kits looked up at me hopefully.

"Of course," I lied. "She'll meet us there." Stripedkit bounced in excitement.

"Let's go!" he begged.

"Okay," I agreed, leading them out of the nursery. I walked on and on, purring to myself. Tigerstar would be pleased with my catch. I led the young kits farther and farther away from their home and closer and closer to mine: the Dark Forest.

* * *

><p><em>First of all, I know you are all FURIOUS with me for killing the kits. Sometimes as an author, you have to let bad things happen to your characters. Sorry. :(<em>

_BUUUT, I hope I can make it up to you by the end of the story. I think you'll all like the last chapter. :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dovewing's P.O.V.:

I was barely aware of drifting in an out of consciousness. I woke only for the few brief moments when Jayfeather would shove herbs, food, or water down my throat, but even at that, you couldn't truly say I was "awake." It felt as though I was living in an endless dream. Nothing felt real. The coughing, the wheezing, the panting…it all seemed to belong to another cat. All that really felt solid were my kits. I could see their faces swimming in and out of my head. I couldn't feel them beside me now, so I knew Jayfeather must have moved them to the nursery to keep them safe from my illness. In the few rare moments where I could almost think clearly through the haze of pain, I would feel a deep sense of gratitude towards him. I hated being separated from my kits, but if it was keeping them safe and healthy, I was happy.

I lived like that for three nights. I finally woke into a foggy, yet firm consciousness near dawn on the third day. I blinked, adjusting to the air that was meeting my eyes for the first time in days. "Jayfeather," I croaked. "I'm awake."

I heard a nest shuffling, and Jayfeather was suddenly there. "Dovewing," he breathed. "I knew you'd make it through." Oddly enough though, his tone was not relieved. There was some amount of caution and…sorrow?...lingering in his eyes. "Brackenfur recovered," he meowed. "I knew you could, too."

"I just want to be well enough to see my kits," I admitted weakly. "How much longer do you think it will take?" The medicine cat's expression was suddenly unreadable. He froze and said nothing. I tilted my head in confusion. "Jayfeather, how long it will be before I can see my kits?" I repeated. Jayfeather sighed and padded over to me.

"They're gone, Dovewing," he said at last. His eyes were uncharacteristically soft and sympathetic. My heart missed a beat. _No, I didn't hear him right, _I thought numbly. _I couldn't have…_

I blinked. "What do you mean they're gone?" I demanded.

"They're dead, Dovewing," he meowed quietly. "They're in StarClan now."

"No, no, no, no!" I yowled. "They are _not _gone! They can't be!"

Jayfeather shook his head sadly. "They are."

Ignoring my sickness, I half-ran, half-stumbled into the clearing. "No!" I yowled furiously to the sky, to StarClan. "You didn't take them! They're still here!" The fading stars just twinkled coldly in response. I sniffed the air desperately for my kits' sweet scents. I picked up a trail, but it was broken as if it had been abandoned long ago. There were no other signs of them.

In that moment, it all came crashing down on me. They were gone. They really were gone… I wailed shrilly, "My kits, my beautiful kits!" My knees gave out from under me and I pushed my nose into my forepaws. "Why did you leave me?"

I gave no notice to the cats that were racing out of the dens. I must have woken the entire Clan, but I didn't care. I couldn't feel the cold or the hard, icy grass. I could only feel the cruel reality and total unfairness of it all. Grief held my heart like sharp claws, and I was finding it more difficult to breath. "She's awake," I heard Ferncloud murmur.

"Oh, poor Dovewing!" meowed one cat sadly.

"It's like losing the kits all over again," I heard Purdy whisper. "It's like we're living it all over again."

I felt a tail drape over my shoulders, but I didn't look up. I didn't care who it was. It could be Firestar himself for all I cared. "Go away," I wailed into my fur.

"No, sister," came Ivypool's voice. "I will never leave you." I pressed myself into her warm fur. My world was crashing down around me, but somehow, Ivypool was in the middle of it all. Somehow she was lighting my darkness, however slightly. Somehow in some strange and impossible way, she was getting me through my darkest night. "You will never be alone," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Ivypool's P.O.V.:

Night was quickly descending. I closed my eyes and let the scents of camp relax me. It had been a terribly hard day. Once Dovewing had stopped wailing at dawn, we were able to move her back into the medicine den. I had stayed by her side all day, making her eat her herbs and mice and trying in any way I could to comfort her. The grief on her face was overwhelming and in many ways almost unbearable. The love I had for my sister made it difficult to see her in so much pain. She had stuck pressed against my side, looking small and fragile as a long kit until nearly sunhigh. Even when she pulled back, though, her eyes remained cold, dull stones. I could never have left her alone in such a state. It was almost sundown when Jayfeather came out with the poppy seeds. With a little persuasion, she licked them up and almost immediately fell into a deep, ragged sleep.

I now looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. I knew I had to go to the Dark Forest soon for the first time in three days. I had somehow evaded doing so since Dovewing's kitting, but I knew I must tonight. I winced. Hawkfrost was bound to be furious with me. The training would be extra vigorous at the least. _And you have to tell Tigerheart about the kits, _I reminded myself sadly. I almost wished I wouldn't see him there.

I unwillingly padded into the warriors' den and settled into my den. I forced my eyes to close and instantly I found myself in the Place of No Stars. Mist hung thickly throughout the forest so I couldn't see the sky. Eyes glowed from the fog and a cat stepped out of the gloom. "So," Hawkfrost snarled, "you decided to show up!"

"Yes," I replied cooly. "Forgive me for my absence. ThunderClan has had troubles over the last few days."

For a moment, something flashed in his eyes. Knowlegdge? Triumph? Whatever it was, it was gone in a split second, replaced by his smooth, yet furious composure.

"It seems as though you're putting your Clan above your loyalty to the Dark Forest," he hissed.

"No!" I protested desperately with a lie. I calmed myself. _Don't let him see you're afraid!_ "Of course not! Think! If I had retreated to my nest while the rest of the Clan was worried sick over my own _sister,_" I tried to sound disgusted, "wouldn't that look suspicious? I may not be loyal to my Clan, but I have to play my part as well as everyone else." _StarClan let him believe me!_

"Good point," he admitted ruefully, "but next time, no excuses!" I nodded.

We trained cruelly with Brokenstar, Breezetail, and Tigerheart that night. Soon after, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar commanded us to leave. "We've got better things to attend to," Brokenstar snarled when Breezepelt asked. Breezepelt snorted in annoyance and ran off once the two dark warriors were out of sight. _Better things to attend to? _I wondered, repeating the words in my mind. _I thought training was their top priority! What could be more important to them? _I pushed away my suspicion that something wasn't right. I had more pressing things to worry about.

"Tigerheart, we need to talk," I meowed, stopping him from following Breezepelt out of the forest.

"What do you want?" he hissed. He still hadn't forgiven me for what happened with Flametail.

"It's about Dovewing," I told him. "She had kits."

His eyes lit up, the fury and animosity melting. "Really? What do they look like? What are their names?" he demanded excitedly. His entire countenance was bright. I shuddered at the thought of breaking that.

"Dovewing named them Lakekit, Marshkit, and Stripedkit. They…" I gulped in despair. "They were beautiful."

Tigerheart froze. "What do you mean they _were_ beautiful?" he demanded.

I forced my eyes to stay on the tom. "Tigerheart, I...I….Dovewing got sick," I began, finally finding the right words. "She caught green cough a quarter moon ago. She grew worse over time and we were all terrified for her. Then, the kits came early." I shuddered and glanced at my paws.

"Please, don't tell me this," Tigerheart pleaded softly. "It can't be true. I know what you're going to say, and it c_an't be true._"

I glanced down at my paws and choked the next words out, "Dovewing lived. It surprised us all. She's recovering as we speak, but the kits…Oh, Tigerheart. The kits didn't make it." I couldn't find it in me to elaborate any more.

"Our kits?" he breathed brokenly. "Our kits are _dead?_"

"They're in StarClan now," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I'm _so s_orry."

"No!" he yowled. "No, they can't be dead!"

"Dovewing is crushed," I meowed softly. "Please. Be strong for her." I heard a quivering moan and receding, racing pawsteps before an icy silence fell. I knew Tigerheart had left to face his broken heart. "I'm so sorry…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hawkfrost's P.O.V.:

I padded away from the training session with Brokenstar trailing closely behind. We walked in silence through the mist until at last we reached the dark clearing. I scanned the area and found three familiar trembling bundles.

"Hello, kits," I sneered.

"Where's our mother?' demanded Marshkit, glaring at me. He loomed protectively over his litter mates with defying eyes. I snorted. _As if you can protect them! _

"You're brave," I hissed, taking a threatening step towards the kit. "That's dangerous here." Marshkit's legs trembled, but he didn't back down.

"I said, _'Where's our mother?'_" he spat.

"Stop it, Marshkit!" whimpered Lakekit pleadingly. "You're going to get hurt!"

"I'd listen to sister if I were you," snarled Brokenstar. Marshkit clenched his jaw, but said no more.

"Don't worry, kits," I sneered. "Your mother will be here soon."

"Really?" piped up Stripedkit, his eyes bright with hope.

"Of course," I meowed. "She'd want to say goodbye, now wouldn't she?"

Stripedkit whimpered, "W-what do you mean?"

I purred icily. "Let's just say you won't be staying in the Dark Forest much longer, and I'm sure your mother will be around to see you off…" Stripedkit quivered and hid behind Marshkit. Marshkit scowled at me before turning around to sooth his terrified siblings. _Your brother won't be able to calm you much longer, little ones, _I thought triumphantly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

I padded alongside my fellow medicine cats, knowing the half moon was shimmering above our heads. I shivered in the leaf-bare cold, wishing the moon could provide some warmth like the sun.

"It's getting easier," Littlecloud was meowing to Willowshine, a hint of grief making his voice tremble ever so slightly, "but I don't know how I'll find the strength to train another apprentice." I winced. _If only I had been able to save Flametail._ I could feel the grief knotting his stomach, and I knew he needed a change of subject.

"Littlecloud, are there any other exercises you would suggest for Briarlight?" I asked, picking up my pace to join the two cats. Relief trickled through Littlecloud's mind.

"Why, yes," he replied excitedly. "I was thinking about that just the other day, and I think it'd be best if she…" I listened intently, grateful for the tips. Briarlight was growing tired of the same repeated stretches.

"Thank you," I meowed when he had finished. "I'll have her try those first thing tomorrow morning."

"How has Dovewing been doing?" he wondered after a moment's silence. All the medicine cats knew of her illness and of her early kitting.

"She's…grieving," I replied mournfully.

"You mean the kits died?" demanded Mothwing in shock.

"Yes," I responded. "Dovewing fell unconscious soon after naming them. They died before she awoke yesterday."

Mothwing gasped. "How terrible! StarClan help the poor she-cat!"

"I'm sure they're watching over her," I murmured. "She's still shaking off green cough, but I expect she'll recover soon." The other cats meowed their condolences and we walked on, bringing our conversation back to herbs and remedies.

At last we arrived at the moon pool. We all settled down on the earthy ground and closed our eyes. I lapped my tongue against the cool water, and the world began to spin. I slid my claws into the earth until at last everything was still. I opened my eyes and found myself in StarClan. The forest was beautiful as always with its warm green-leaf breeze and abounding scents of prey.

"Welcome, Jayfeather," a voice greeted warmly from behind. I whipped around to see a familiar tortoiseshell pelt. Spottedleaf's usually warm and caring eyes were dark and serious. I started in surprise. Something wasn't right.

"Hello, Spottedleaf," I replied, touching noses with the she-cat.

"The winds are changing," she whispered ominously.

"How so?" I asked, my eyes widening. What was happening?

"They are quickening, becoming colder," she murmured.

"What's happening?" I demanded, knowing she was hiding something from me. "And enough with this prophetic language! Something's wrong and I need to know what."

She sighed. It looked as if she was having a hard time saying the words. "They took them," she said at last. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Who took what?" I prompted.

"The kits," she said, looking away towards the dark part of the stars. "The Dark Forest stole Dovewing's kits." I gaped at her in horror.

"What do you mean 'they stole the kits'?" My voice shook. She just looked down at me, her eyes speaking nothing but truth.

Defiance shot through me like lightning. I returned her stare for a moment before growling, "What are we doing here? We have to save them!"

"I wish it were that easy, young one," she murmured, her eyes echoing an ancient sadness.

"It _is,_" I hissed. "We can't just leave them there!"

"StarClan is always willing to help those cats in need," she began slowly. "But in these perilous times, there is strength in numbers. We cannot lose any StarClan cat."

"What about you?" I demanded. "Since when have you ever been afraid? You've gone with me to the Dark Forest before, remember?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I have promised the other members of StarClan not to do so again. We can't afford to lose anyone."

I hissed in annoyance. "Where's your bravery, Spottedleaf? You've always had it! Where has it gone?"

Her eyes lit up defiantly. "I have not lost my courage. I would go, I would risk my neck in a heartbeat for those kits, but this isn't all about me, Jayfeather. This is about the future of the _Clans._" Her voice softened, then she whispered, "But you know of one cat who _can_ go, Jayfeather. One as strong as a lion. " Her voice faded out, echoing in the wind.

I woke up once more to blackness. Without waiting for the other cats, I ran away from the pool and towards ThunderClan. "We've got to save those kits!" I hissed between pants. "We've got to get to the Dark Forest...and soon!"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Attention: I will not be able to add another chapter until October 20th. 5 days from now. I wanted to tell you because I don't want you to think I forgot all about you guys and this story. :) When I get back, though, things are going to get GOOD! _**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

Lionblaze's P.O.V.:

_I was running. "Cinderheart!" I screeched. "Cinderheart!" Where was she? I couldn't find her. My heart pounding, I bounded forward. The forest was growing darker and darker. "Cinderheart!" My voice was becoming desperate. I stopped suddenly when I saw striking blue eyes in the gloom. "Cinderheart?" I whispered. _

_A cat stepped out menacingly from behind a tree. "Cinderheart's not here anymore," hissed Hawkfrost. There was an evil gleam in his eyes. "She's gone forever, Lionblaze...Lionblaze, Lionblaze…"_

My head shot up faster than lightning. "Lionblaze!" a voice hissed. I jumped. I turned to see my brother, Jayfeather standing in the warrior's den. "Lionblaze, you stupid furball! Wake _up!_"

"I'm up," I panted, my eyes scanning the den until at last I found Cinderheart. I breathed out a silent sigh of relief. _It was just a dream, _I thought gratefully.

"It's about time," Jayfeather retorted in a whispered. "Follow me out to my den. We've got to talk." He padded out into the clearing with me trailing closely behind. I shook my head, trying to shake off the nightmare. I instinctively looked back at the warrior's den and listened for Cinderheart's breathing. "What's wrong with you?" Jayfeather cut into my thoughts.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Really?" my brother asked suspiciously.

"It was just a bad dream I had," I responded, just to get him out of my fur. The last thing I wanted was for him to go around looking through my thoughts.

He nodded and led me into his den where Dovewing was sleeping. Her breathing, though still uneven, was smoother than it had been in nearly half a moon. Jayfeather sat next to the she-cat and looked up at me with blind eyes. "Tonight at the moon pool, StarClan told me something very grave," he began seriously. "I need your help."

"What did she tell you?" I wondered, settling down next to my brother. "What's happening?"

Jayfeather sighed. "The Dark Forest stole Dovewing's kits."

I jumped up. "What?" I demanded in a loud, furious voice.

"Shh!" Jayfeather hissed in annoyance. "Do you want to wake the entire Clan?"

I unwillingly sat back down. "Sorry," I muttered. "But what does the Dark Forest want with her kits?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," admitted my brother, "but I _do _know we can't leave them there! Can you imagine it? Three little kits in the middle of the Dark Forest! There's so much blood and hate there! They must be terrified."

I nodded. "You're right. We have to save them, but how?"

Jayfeather looked thoughtful. "Lie down," he commanded. I started in surprise.

"What?"

"Just do it," snapped the medicine cat. I lied on the ground and waited in confusion.

"Now what?" I demanded.

"Close your eyes," he meowed. I did as I was told. "Now sleep."

I sat up. "_What?_"

"You heard me," he grunted. "I'm going to walk in your dreams, then we can go to the Dark Forest."

I looked up at my blind brother. "I can't sleep, knowing you're going to poke your nose through your mind," I huffed.

Jayfeather growled. "There are kits waiting to be rescued, Lionblaze! This is the only way!" I sighed and relaxed my body. I closed my eyes and let my weariness take over. My breathing slowed and after a long while, I finally fell unconscious.

"Cinderheart!" I was yowling again. "Cinderheart!" I was searching again in vain. _I can't lose her!_ I thought desperately. "Cinderheart!" The forest was darkening with each passing tree. My heart grew heavy. I wanted to wail like a kit. _Cinderheart can't be gone!_ "Cinderheart!" I roared frantically. I stopped again, as I had in the last dream, when I saw the same pair of striking blue eyes. "Who's there?" I growled. I expected Hawkfrost to step out as he had before, but my brother did instead.

"Panicked, much?" he asked with twitching whiskers. "Don't you know you're dreaming?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear everything I had been screaming. Before he could respond, I meowed, "Now where's the Dark Forest?" The forest in which I was dreaming became slowly brighter until I recognized it as ThunderClan territory.

"Good question," Jayfeather replied.

"You don't know where it is?" I gaped at him. "Wouldn't that be kind of important in your plan?"

"Well, normally I can find it just fine," he snapped. "I only go when I visit StarClan."

"You've gone before with StarClan?" I wondered.

"Yes, but there's no time for explaining," he answered. "We need to figure out how we're going to the Dark Forest!" We sat in stumped silence for a moment before we heard a voice.

"I can lead you," the voice said. We whipped around to see a beautiful tortoiseshell glowing before us, stars seeming to shine in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Hello, Spottedleaf!" Jayfeather meowed warmly. "This is Spottedleaf. She's a StarClan cat," he explained. "Do you mean it?" He turned back to the she-cat. "I thought you promised StarClan you wouldn't go there."

"I promised I wouldn't go _inside,_" she clarified. "I can lead you there, though. I can't sit back and do nothing when there are cats in need."

Jayfeather purred. "I knew you'd come through."

"Come on. We've a long night ahead of us," Spottedleaf meowed darkly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 more things: <strong>_

_**1- I might be able to post ONE last chapter tomorrow before I leave for family business. If not, though, I'll try making the next chapter EXTRA good to make up for lost time.**_

_**2- While I'm away I have a challenge for you guys. Think of any requests, ideas, one-shots, or challenges you'd like me to take on! PM me your ideas ASAP! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys, I'm back! :) Thanks for waiting!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

Jayfeather's P.O.V.:

I followed Spottedleaf away from Lionblaze's dream. My normally blind eyes watched carefully as we entered unfamiliar territory. I sniffed the air for scents. This wasn't the Dark Forest, I knew. It was too bright, and I could still see the sky. I glanced up at Spottedleaf, feeling confused. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We are on the edge of Dovewing's dream," she replied without turning.

"What?" I demanded, freezing where I stood.

Spottedleaf stopped to face me. "There are her kits," she reminded me softly.

"She is sick!" I hissed furiously. "Or have you forgotten? She doesn't have the strength to fight!"

"Jayfeather's right," Lionblaze put in. "She's still weak from green cough!"

"A mother is willing to do anything to keep her kits safe," she responded. Her emerald eyes were pleading for my understanding.

"Absolutely not!" I rebuked stubbornly. "Dovewing is part of the prophecy! We can't lose her!"

Spottedleaf sighed. "I'm not taking you anywhere without her."

I clenched my jaw. "Fine," I snapped. "Carry on."

The StarClan cat nodded, and we ventured deeper into Dovewing's dream. We passed tree after tree until at last the forest gave way to a meadow. Birds sang and prey scent was dominant. We scanned the clearing and spotted the gray she-cat stalking a mouse in the brilliant daylight.

"Dovewing!" called Lionblaze, just as she was poised to spring. Dovewing jumped and glanced up at us from across the field. The mouse scurried off as she stalked over to Lionblaze.

Her ear twitching in annoyance, she snapped, "I just about had it!"

"Never mind the mouse," I interjected. "We're here for a reason."

"So…this is more than just a dream?" she questioned. Lionblaze and I nodded. "What are you here for, then?" Her pale eyes glistened curiously.

Spottedleaf stepped forward. "My name is Spottedleaf," she meowed. "I am a StarClan cat here to help you."

"Help me with what?" Dovewing asked, looking more confused.

"The Dark Forest has stolen your kits," she answered in an uncharacteristically grave voice. I watched as Dovewing's expressions melted from confusion to horror and from horror to fury. Anger boiled up threateningly inside the she-cat.

"What!" she exclaimed with a growl. "Why are we standing here? We should be on our way to the Dark Forest right _now!_" Her tail whipped across the air wildly. Her eyes blazing were in pure rage.

Lionblaze hesitated before meowing, "Are you sure you're up to coming along? You're still recovering from-"

Dovewing rounded on my brother furiously. "What do you mean 'are you coming'?" she hissed. "They're my_ kits, _and they're in danger!" I had never seen Dovewing so angry (not that I had seen much of anything). I could feel the tension rising within her. I knew she wanted nothing more than to tear the cat responsible to shreds. _So this is what a mother's love feels like, _I mused. _I never knew it could be so…angry. _

Spottedleaf nodded. "She's right, you two. Now it's time we left. The longer we wait, the more trouble those kits are in." A cold wind blew through the bright, sunny clearing ominously.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Tigerheart's P.O.V.:

"Tigerheart, talk to me!" pleaded Dawnpelt pleaded in a low voice so only I could hear her. Night was rapidly falling, and I wished she would just let me go to sleep. I glanced down at the marshy grass near the fresh-kill pile, avoiding her gaze. "You've been so distant lately!" she continued. "What's wrong?"

_My kits are dead!_ I wanted to wail to her, to my Clan, to the skies. _Why did they have to die? _I choked down the sob that was forming in my throat and swallowed hard. I looked up unwillingly at my sister. "Nothing is wrong," I lied. "I'm just tired."

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Tired?" she repeated. "Tigerheart, this has been going on for _days_! You can't tell me you're just tired!" _You're right, _I longed to tell her. _It's much, much more than that._

"Leave me alone, will you?" I growled. "I've told you! I'm fine! Now let me get to my nest; I have dawn patrol in the morning." My sister's eyes widened, looking hurt. Before the creamy she-cat could reply, however, I stalked past her towards the warrior's den. I felt a prickle of guilt flow through me. There was no need to be so mean to Dawnpelt. She was just trying to help.

I settled down in my nest, putting my chin on my paws. I squeezed my eyes shut and slid my claws in and out. I would do _anything_ to bring my kits back. Dovewing's image flashed through my mind. What about her? Was she okay? Was she recovering, or was she simply getting more sick? I couldn't lose her, too! I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. _Dovewing will be fine, _I told myself firmly._ She has to be. _I forced my mind to be still, and after what felt like moons, I finally fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself engulfed in a dark, misty forest. I sighed, unsure whether or not I was happy to be here again. I wanted to be alone- to mourn, but training in the Dark Forest would take my mind off the kits. It would take my mind off everything. I was torn between agitation and relief.

Suddenly, Tigerstar made an appearance in the shadows. "Hello, young warrior," he greeted coldly. "How are things in ShadowClan?"

"Fine," I muttered. Truthfully, I had hardly noticed my Clan in the slightest over the past few days. My kits had been my only focus.

"You sound doubtful," Tigerstar accused. "What are you hiding from me?"

I sighed. There was no point in lying to him. It would only get me in trouble. "Dovewing's kits died," I meowed with a shaking voice. "I haven't been paying my Clan much attention lately."

"Losing kits is hard," Tigerstar began as gently as a cat such as he could, "but you cannot let grief take over. You must be strong."

I shook my head sadly. "I know, Tigerstar," I meowed. "I'll try harder. I'll be strong for my Clan."

"Good," he replied. "Now, let's train." Practice was difficult and rigorous. By the time we were half way through, I was already out of breath.

"Your aim could use work," Tigerstar meowed critically as I sat down for a moment, "and you could be steadier on your paws." I panted, but said nothing. I didn't have the breath to even give a meow of agreement. He studied me over until finally I managed to collect my strength. As I stood unsteadily to my paws, he added, "You have much to learn."

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's continue on with training." The fighting, though difficult and tiring, was effective. I had completely forgotten about my sick mate and my dead kittens, but the numbness was wearing off. I needed more fighting, more distractions.

Tigerstar opened his jaw to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of swishing brambles. His ears twitched in surprise and my head shot up. What was that? I waited intensely. The noise grew louder. There was no doubt about it. Cats were coming! I slid out my claws, prepared to fight if they were enemies. I growled threateningly. "Who's there?" I hissed into the bushes.

The ferns parted and out darted a familiar gray she-cat followed closely by two broad shouldered toms. I gasped. "Where are my kits?" snarled Dovewing with blazing eyes. "Give them to me, Tigerstar, or I'll rip out your throat!" I felt my world spin around me. What was happening here?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last chapter! So keep your eyes peeled for the grand finale! :) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

GRAND FINALE: PART ONE OF TWO

Dovewing's P.O.V.:

"Dovewing?" Tigerheart exclaimed. "What are _you _doing here?" His eyes were wide, and his tail was trembling.

"Like you don't know!" I snarled at him before returning my eyes to Tigerstar. The cruel ex-leader had a cool, expressionless face. I immediately knew that my mate's mentor had something to do with this. He had probably even planned it himself! My world went red. My claws felt sharper than ever. "I said: Where's my kits, Tigerstar?" My words rang throughout the small clearing. Still, the former ShadowClan leader said nothing.

"Dovewing, what are you talking about? Our kits…" Tigerheart gulped. "Our kits are in StarClan." I could see his sorrow, his pain… I shook the thought away. It was just another act. Of course he had to know that the kits were here!

"Liar!" I roared furiously. The young tom winced and took a step back.

"Dovewing," came a voice beside me. "He's not lying. I would know." I glanced at Jayfeather, who had quietly stepped up next to me.

"He's telling the truth?" I whispered. "B-but Tigerstar would tell him, wouldn't he?" The gray tom shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time Tigerstar has kept secrets," he pointed out.

"I'm lost, Dovewing," Tigerheart meowed, his eyes wide in confusion. "What's going on here?"

I took a deep breath, trying to gather enough patience to explain. All I wanted to do was rip Tigerstar to shreds- him and whoever else was behind this. "The Dark Forest stole our kits after they died," I hissed, glaring at Tigerstar. "We thought they were safe in StarClan this whole time, but we were wrong. Our poor kits are in danger!" My mate looked at me in disbelief before bowing his head.

Tigerstar padded over to his side and whispered in his ear, "Think, young one. Would you truly want them in StarClan? StarClan holds the power to save cats, so why didn't they heal your kits? They betrayed you! We have always been loyal. We want the best for your kin. _StarClan_ is the enemy."

"That's not true!" snarled Lionblaze, who had also padded up beside me. "StarClan can't always save cats, but they will always stand by our side! You, on the other paw, are greedy and selfish. You wouldn't watch over any cat unless they came to your advantage!"

Tigerstar glared at my former mentor. "Oh, is that so? Then why did Briarlight live after the tree fell? Why did Sandstorm recover from green cough? Because _StarClan _saved them! Yet, StarClan did _nothing _to help the three little ThunderClan kits!" he growled. "If I had that kind of power, I would let no cat go hungry, or become sick, or even die!"

"You're a rotten liar," Jayfeather hissed. "I know the kinds of things you've done with power before, and it was far from helpful! There's a reason you're in the Dark Forest, Tigerstar, and it wasn't because you were too good for StarClan!"

Throughout the whole argument, Tigerheart's head stayed bowed. "Who do you believe?" I murmured. "Me? Or _him?_" We watched intensely. I didn't know what I would do if he fought against me. My heart could take no more sorrow or betrayal.

At last, Tigerheart raised his head. His eyes were venomous. He slowly turned his head towards his mentor and spat, "You. You! You stole my kits!" I watched in amazement as my mate's claws slid out. _He's on _my _side, _I thought incredulously.

Tigerstar purred in cold amusement. "You think you can beat me, do you? I have taught you everything you know! I know every move, every trick, and every pounce! You can't win this fight!"

"Not alone, he can't," growled Lionblaze, "but _we're _here!"

I snarled, "I'll turn you into crowfood, you fox heart!"

I threw myself at the Dark warrior, but just as my claws were coming down on his throat, he slid out from under me and ran. "Follow him!" screeched Jayfeather.

Tigerstar slipped through the bushes with the four of us racing closely behind. _Oh no you don't, _I thought maliciously. _You're not getting away that easily!_

* * *

><p><span>Ivypool's P.O.V.:<span>

"Faster, Ivy_paw, _faster!" taunted Hawkfrost. I rolled away just before he could pounce on my shoulders.

"Umph!" he panted as he crashed into the cold, hard ground.

"Fast enough for you?" I hissed at my mentor. I wished I could be anywhere but here in 'training' (It was more like spying).

"You can make your jokes," he snarled, "but let's see if your words can match up to your fight!" He leaped at me again, his claws shining in the half-light. I prepared myself to roll under the tabby tom and scratch his under belly. Suddenly, though, he changed direction and halted next to me on the grass. I glanced at him, puzzled, but he was looking into the ferns.

A flash of movement caught my eye. The bushes quaked and out popped Tigerstar. He was hurtling at top speed. Tigerstar was _running? _Why? If he was fighting or training, he would never run from outstretched claws. My answer came as Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Tigerheart came plunging into our training session.

"You can't run forever, Tigerstar!" Tigerheart was hissing. "Eventually, you have to stop, and when you do, you're crowfood!"

What were Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather doing here? What in StarClan's name was happening? I looked at my sister in confusion, my eyes pleading for answers. She mouthed so only I could see, _I'll explain later. Trust me. _I nodded.

Tigerstar came to a stop next to Hawkfrost. "I never intended to hide," Tigerstar snarled, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "but I'm not mouse-brained. It wouldn't be a fair fight, now would it? Three to one? I guess there are four of you, but I'm not counting the good-for-nothing gray lump over there," he mocked, pointing his tail at Jayfeather. "He doesn't even have proper warrior training!" Jayfeather hissed in response. "Hawkfrost," the tom continued, "let's see how well you've trained Ivypool."

"Great idea," growled Hawkfrost, his icy blue eyes glowing. "Ivypool, attack Lionblaze! _Now!_"

For a moment, I froze. I couldn't attack Lionblaze! He was my Clan mate! I was not loyal to the Dark Forest! I was loyal to my Clan! But I needed Hawkfrost's trust, so that I could spy for Jayfeather. My head began to spin. I looked at Lionblaze in alarm. He nodded slightly, so only I would notice. I knew then that he needed me to fight him, even if it was just for show. I took a deep breath and pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>1. NO, this is NOT the last chapter, as I had intended it to be. There is a LOT happening, and I feel it's best to split the chapter into 2.<strong>

**2. YES, this IS the Grand Finale! It's just part one. Part two will be posted tomorrow.**

**3. R&R! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

GRAND FINALE: PART TWO OF TWO

Lionblaze's P.O.V.:

Ivypool lunged at me, panic still lingering in her eyes. She growled menacingly at mean, but I knew she didn't mean it. I leapt and met her claws midair. As we collided, I let her push me back and pin me against the grass. I growled. She pushed her muzzle into my face so that only I could see her lips. _What do we do? _she mouthed.

_Trust me, _I mouthed in reply. She nodded slightly, and, using all my strength, I pushed up and sent her flying. She landed with a thud against the earth. I tried not to wince. _She's making it sound worse than it is, _I assured myself. I reared up and threw myself at her. Ivypool let out a convincing shriek of fury and jumped to her paws.

"It looks like Ivypool has this covered," Hawkfrost was snarling. "Let's get the others!" From the corner of my eye, I saw the two Dark warriors lunge towards Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Tigerheart. I nearly sighed in relief. Now that their attention was diverted, I could let Ivypool go.

"Go limp," I whispered almost inaudibly as we rolled around the clearly. Ivypool did as she was told. She rolled to her back; I pawed at her belly, sheathing my claws again. The she-cat winced, but I didn't have time to let guilt have the best of me. She would be bruised in the morning, but it wouldn't leave blood or scratched.

Ivypool caught on and yowled, batting at me. I continued to bat her underside until she let her yowl change into a low whimper. I let her go, and she scampered off into the bushes. Before she completely disappeared, though, she mouthed to me, _Thanks! Explain everything the second you get back!_ I nodded and returned to the fight.

Tigerstar and Tigerheart were tumbling around, low growls rumbling in their throats. Dovewing was biting Hawkfrost's tail with Jayfeather scraping his claws down his side. "We'll never tell you where the kits are," snarled Hawkfrost. "You'll never see your precious ones ever again!" Dovewing's eyes seemed to almost go red and she dived for the tom's neck. He avoided the attack narrowly and retreated a pace back.

Suddenly, though, there was a loud rustling sound, and the battles froze. Everybody looked towards the source of the commotion- the nearby bushes. As Karma itself would have it, out stepped Brokenstar followed by three tiny bundles. Dovewing gasped.

* * *

><p><span>Dovewing's P.O.V.:<span>

"Mother!" wailed Lakekit. Hearing her voice for the first time in such a cruel way made my heart break. I wanted to rush forward, to cradle her, to protect her.

"Lakekit!" I yowled. Before I knew what was happening, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar had slipped from underneath our claws and were standing smugly next to Brokenstar. The four of us staggered back in surprise.

"There's a reason we stole your kits," started Tigerstar in a quietly triumphant voice. "We don't come into war without a plan. You should know us better than that," he sneered. The tabby twitched his tail slightly, yet deliberately. On cue, five more cats stepped out from the mist. I groaned at the sight of them. Tigerstar continued, "Your kits were the perfect bait. You will die today, Dovewing, but not yet. First, you will watch helpless as your kits disappear from your sight…forever." I exchanged a horrified look with Tigerheart.

"You're not hurting those kits," snarled Jayfeather bravely. "Not without a fight!"

"Ha!" Brokenstar sneered. "You forget. You're outnumbered!" I gulped as I realized how true that was. I would die in an instant to save those three beautiful kittens, but I knew that my life wouldn't be enough. Even with Lionblaze winning the battle, there wouldn't be enough time! He may be able to win all battles, but he couldn't give us enough time! By the time the fight was over, Tigerheart, Jayfeather, and I would surely be done for. And the kits….oh, my sweet kits….would be forever out of my grasp. Then and there, I knew what we had to do, however cowardly it seemed. "Follow my lead," I murmured in my mate's ear.

I ran forward, dodging a surprise blow from Hawkfrost, and grabbed Stripedkit by the scuff. I turned tail and raced past the Dark warriors, who were suddenly snapping out of their shock. "Get them!" roared Tigerstar. I saw him darting forward from the corner of my eye, but didn't turn around. I could only hope that Tigerheart could get the other two kits in time.

* * *

><p><span>Jayfeather's P.O.V.:<span>

I raced along by Tigerheart's side as Dovewing receded into the trees with Stripedkit hanging from her mouth. Lionblaze darted ahead, defending us. We pushed and clawed our way through the crowd and spotted the remaining to bundles. Just as Hawkfrost was about to give the remaining kits a deadly blow, we leaped forward and snatched them up.

Hawkfrost screeched furiously and scraped his claws down my flank. I hissed through the fur in my mouth, but didn't turn around to fight. All I could do is run faster, and faster, and faster. My legs were burning, but I paid the sensation no attention. We had to get out of there! "Lionblaze!" I yowled in a muffled voice. "Hurry!"

"Coming!" he yelled in reply. I turned my head slightly and spotted Lionblaze racing towards us.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled, meeting my gaze. "RUN!"

I didn't need him to tell me twice. We fought through the bushes and brambles with the Dark cats still on our tail. _Oh great StarClan! _I thought desperately, beginning to pant in exhaustion. _Where are you?_

As if in response to my plea, I saw a glimmer of light up ahead. _Light? _I thought incredulously. _There is no light in the Dark Forest! _My heart leaped in hope. We must be leaving the Dark Forest, then! Despite my weariness, I picked up my pace (Was that even possible?). The light glowed brighter and brighter. Could we make it?

* * *

><p><span>Dovewing's P.O.V.:<span>

I sprinted away from the dark tree line and towards the bright ferns. _That must be StarClan! _I realized with relief. I sniffed the air and looked behind my shoulder. Tigerstar and his followers were nowhere to be seen, but their scents were growing stronger. I knew that Jayfeather, Tigerheart, and Lionblaze had to be running for their lives. I brought myself to a halt at the edge of the star-lit ferns when I saw two familiar pelts.

"Spottedleaf!" I gasped, setting my kit down gently. "Flametail!" I fell to the ground, panting. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

The ginger tom gazed down at me compassionately. "I couldn't leave my brother's mate to fend for herself, now could I?" he meowed.

"Y-you know about that?" I whispered weakly.

"How could I not? Secrets aren't easy to keep in the Clans," he pointed out with twitching whiskers.

I attempted to sit up, but fell to the ground with an "umph". "Don't move," advised Spottedleaf gently. "You need to maintain your strength. This may be a dream, but the effects are quite real."

Stripedkit pressed meekly against me. "It's okay, Mother," he meowed. "You're going to be alright." He looked up pleadingly at the two StarClan cats. "She's going to be fine, isn't she?" he demanded.

"Yes, little one," Flametail assured him, softly putting his tail-tip on the Stripedkit's shoulder. "She will be fine now, and so will you." Stripedkit blinked gratefully at the flaming orange cat before nuzzling his head against my belly.

"What about Lakekit and Marshkit?" he wondered after a moment. "Where are they? Are they alright." I lifted my head and looked toward the Dark Forest and StarClan boundary. My heart started racing. Why weren't they here yet? What if something happened to them? I couldn't lose them again! What if something happened to Tigerheart as well? My mind began to spin. I watched intently, waiting for something- _anything_- to happen.

At last I could hear the sound of yowling. My eyes widened in alarm, and I curled protectively around Stripedkit. Suddenly, Tigerheart and Jayfeather burst out of the trees, each holding a kit. Next, Lionblaze came charging out. They saw us and raced over to where I lied. I had no time to feel relieved.

"They're right behind us!" hissed Lionblaze. "Quick! Get behind the trees!" I staggered to my feet and snatched Stripedkit up again. We all disappeared into the ferns just as the Dark warriors came into view with Tigerstar in the lead.

"If you think this is over, think again!" he roared, fury dancing in his eyes. "We'll be back!" He turned tail and stalked back into the Dark Forest, leaving as quickly as he had come.

I realized I had been holding my breath. I breathed a sigh of relief and gazed down at my kits. "It's over," I murmured. "You're safe."

"Mama!" Marshkit exclaimed. "We missed you! We missed you _so_ much!"

"Yes, Mother!" Lakekit purred. "We really have!"

"We were brave!" Stripedkit put in. "Hawkfrost made us go into that retched place, and we weren't scared one bit!"

I purred lovingly. "Yes, little ones. You were all brave as lions." I turned the kittens toward Tigerheart. "There is someone I'd like you to meet," I breathed. "This is your father." I introduced each kit to the ShadowClan warrior.

The kit's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa," Marshkit breathed. "He's so big!"

"And strong!" Lakekit whispered. "He carried me the whole way out of that forest!"

"What's your name?" wondered Stripedkit curiously, peering at the tabby tom.

"Tigerheart," he answered, swooping down his head to look at his children for the first time. "I've wanted to see you for moons. You're just as beautiful and strong as I knew you would be." His amber eyes were warm.

"I'm glad he's our father," announced Marshkit. "He saved us from that mouse-brained furball!" Tigerheart purred at the adoring looks the kits were giving him.

I twined my tail with my mate, not caring who was watching or what rules I was breaking. My kits were safe at last! I knew they would be safely wrapped in StarClan's paws. I had nothing to fear. I knew that this was the one time until I joined StarClan's ranks that our family would truly be whole, but I pushed the thought aside. Because in that moment, everything was how it should be. At that moment, everything was perfect. "I love you, Tigerheart," I murmured, pressing against his broad shoulders. I knew I had never felt happier than I did in that moment.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Did you guys like how it ended? Here's the big question, though. SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL? Or should I leave it be? It would be through a kit's P.O.V., if you'd like. R&amp;R!<em>


End file.
